


in return

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M, it was going so well and then they drove into hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: He gets many weird items in return for his gifts, and they always surprise him, not only because of what others give him, but why.





	

He gets many weird items in return for his gifts, and they always surprise him, not only because of what others give him, but why. The new people seem nice if annoying, most of them at least, and the wine is a pleasant surprise, quite needed that day. The Keeper pours it into a wine glass as he tries to think of any plan to make things right again. Maybe, just maybe, if the fate is kind, they have a chance...

  
The snowflake made from leather is still there, in his hands. Not all is lost, not yet.

 

(He eats the strawberry as well, suspecting a trap or some joke that will blow up in his face. It tastes sweet and fresh, and he almost regrets giving her the fish in exchange.)


End file.
